Teddy Bear Love
by SweetCake439
Summary: "Hey I'm Gaara, and do you want to know how my live started? Well, it started with a Teddy bear I gave to a Girl and then everything changed. My life is different...I'm different. My dream is to be with her again, which is impossible" Gaara sighed "If you want to know how it happen, then read and find it yourself out" Oneshot! Gaasaku!


Teddy Bear Love

A/N: Yay! Another GaaSaku Story!

Disclaim: I Do Not Own Uzumaki Naruto or the Songs! ^^

...Enjoy!...

* * *

 **Gaara Pov**

 _January 19th_

 _Dear diary,_

 _today is my fifth birthday! I'm so excited that I could turn myself into sand!...uh I'll take that back. Still, I'm very happy, you wanna know why? I'm going to invite Haruno Sakura to my birthday! My crush- I-i mean a Girl that has beautifull cherry pink hair and clear emerald eyes that you could lost yourself- argh! I'm hopeless, I admid that I really like her...but she won't like me..everyone calls me a Monster because I have a demon named Shukaku inside me, but I never really hurt anybody! I can only controle sand, that's all. I wish that Sakura likes me enough to be my friend. Yeah, I don't have any friends beside Shukaku, my father, my siblings and Yashamaru. I'm all alone...but today is my birthday! Every Birthday turned out good, right? I better get going and invite Sakura to my birthday! See ya!_

 _~Gaara_

I smiled to myself and closed my diary. Not before I started writting an invatation to Sakura, my older brother came into my room "Hey Little bro! Happy birthday!" Kankuro grinned and gave me a...doll?

"Thanks for the doll" I said and hugged him "T-that's not a doll! That's a puppet!" Kankuro blushed and pushed me away "It's the same thing Kankuro" Temari came into my room

"It's not! Dolls are for Girls!" Kankuro yelled angrily "Ha! I always knew that you like girly stuff Kankuro!" Temari smirked as Kankuro face turned red of Anger _'Uh oh, this is not good'_ I looked at my siblings. Kankuro pulled his puppets out "YOU'LL PAY-"

 **Crash!**

I stared at the broken toy on the ground "Ahahaha...u-um oops?" Kankuro laughed nervously "L-look Gaara! I'll buy you a new toy!" Kankuro picked the broken toy up "Great Job Kankuro!" Temari laughed

"This is your fault!" - "My fault!? You broke it! Not me!" - "You started to make fun of me!" - "And you Need to controle your emotions better!" -

My siblings won't stop fighting **'Why is it so damn loud!?'** Shukaku yelled angrily **'Oh it's them again' -** _'Yeah, care to help a Little?_ ' **'With pleasure it kid'** Shukaku growled and took over my Body

"-you're not better than me! My puppets are stronger than you!" - "Oh yeah!? I'll teach your puppet how to fly-" **"WILL THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?! I'M REALLY ANGRY RIGHT NOW SO YOU BETTER LISTEN TO ME"** I/Shukaku yelled at them.

Kankuro and Temari paled "W-we're sorry" Kankuro bowed and left the room "Y-yeah, we're terrible sorry" Temari also left the room **'Finelly some peace!'** Shukaku went back to sleep

I sighed _'I'll buy a new one myself...'_ I left the house and walked to the toy shop

"Welcome- Oh hey sweetie!" Joko smiled as she notice me. Joko works for my father and Comes to take care of me and my siblings sometimes. "Hello Joko-san! Today's my birthday and Kankuro accidentally broke one of my toys" I stated and started looking around

"Oh happy birthday! And we became new toys this morning! Look at this! It's a car! Or what about this one-" Joko showed me a lot of toys that I could buy. There was nothing interesting so I looked for myself

I walked around the shop until I found a brown teddy bear _'Oh wow! It's soft!'_ I stroke the bear and brought it to Joko "Joko-san! I want to buy this one!" I said and showed her my teddy

"How cute! And don't worry! It's for free!" Joko smiled "B-but.." - "It's your birthday! Your father would kill me if I take Money from you" Joko stated and crossed her arms "Alright, then thank you joko-san!" I smiled at her and left wih my new teddy

After I left the shop, I decided to play at the playground a little. I walked with my teddy bear to the playground

As I saw that the other kids played with each other I sat on one of the swings. "Ah!" Someone yelled in shock. I turned around to see what happened "You idiot! Did you really need to kick the ball on the Roof?" One of the boys asked annoyed

"I'm sorry..." The boy hung his head low "Hey!" Another voice entered the playground. I can feel my cheeks turn hot _'It's Sakura!'_ I thought happily

Sakura is really populare here in Suna village. Sakura Haruno, a girl that every boy wished to be her boyfriend. She is not only beautifull, the villagers like her also for her kindness.

"Sakura! Want to play with me?" - "Wanna eat ice-cream?" - "Sakura! You look beautifull today!" - "Sakura!"

"Woah! Calm down guys! I want to play with the ball today!" Sakura smiled at them. The boys hung their heads "I'm sorry Sakura, I accidentally kicked it on the Roof" The boy said and pointed at the Roof

I jumped off the swing _'Maybe Sakura would like to be my friend if I help!_ ' I walked to them and used my sand to get the ball "U-um...here" I gave it one of the kids the ball but they started to ran away, except Sakura

"AHHH! IT'S THE MONSTER! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" They screamed and ran away from me "No don't run away!" I used my sand to stop them, but instead of stopping them I hit Sakura with it "Ahh!" Sakura was trown at a building. I gasped _'Oh no! I didn't mean to!'_ I walked to Sakura to look if she's alright

One of the boys saw what happened "HEY! LEAVE SAKURA ALONE YOU MOSTER!" The boy yelled at me. Yashamaru came and took my hand "Come on Gaara, lets go..." Yashamaru smiled sadly and we walked together home

 _'That's not fair...I only wanted to help'_ I felt myself crying _'Sakura won't like me anymore!'_ I took my hand away and ran to a place that no one know "Gaara?! Wait! Don't go!" Yashamaru followed me. I used my sand to stop him

 **Somewhere-**

I hugged my Teddy and cried on him "Why...why does no one like me!?" I cried. I don't know how long it has been but I feel asleep... **'Hey kid, wake up!"** Shukaku demanded _'What do you want?'_ I asked waking up

 **'It's midnight'** Shukaku said "What!? Oh no!" I ran as fast as I can to my house

"Gaara! There you are!" I saw my siblings and Yashamaru running at me "Where were you? Do you know what time it is?" Yashamaru asked. I looked on the ground "Sorry..." I said quietly and walked past them "Did you forget your birthday or something?" Kankuro mumbled to himseld but I still heard him cleary

 _'I don't care about my birthday anymore..'_ I thought sadly and walked into my room

My door opened "Want to tell me what happened?" Yashamaru sat next to me "Why? Why deosn't anybody like me? Is it because of Shukaku?" I looked at him. Yashamaru sighed "It's complicated..you know, you're unique. No one has powers like you, they are afraid of the power you have" Yashamru explained and patted my head

"Oh..." I looked at the moon _'Sakura, are you afraid of me?_ ' No I can't ask her that "Hey Yashamaru?" - "Yes?" Yashamaru looked at me "Could you give me some medizine?" I asked "Sure" Yashamaru walked to another room and came back with the Medizine

"Thanks!" I ran to the direction of Sakuras house. I stood infront of her house _'Maybe I shouldn't have come...she probably hates me'_ I turned around and started to walk away **'No you don't'** Shukaku took over my body again

 _'W-what are you doing!? Stop it! What if she's still angry at me?'_ **'Not my problem kid, you're getting on my nerves'** I/Shukaku knocked on the door _'No! I don't want to'_ I tried to move my body but failed **'Deal with it'**

The door opened and Sakura stood infront of me _'What have I done?'_ I looked at her, she had bandages around her head. I felt guilty. **'The medizine brat'** Shukaku stated _'Oh yeah!'_ I held the bag with Medizine infront her

"H-here, I-I'm sorry for earlier" I looked on the ground. Sakura blinked and took the medizine "It's alright! It was an accident...I saw that you wanted to help. So don't be sad anymore!" Sakura smiled "Thanks for the medizin! And happy birthday" Sakura kissed my cheek and closed the door. I stood there frozen _'S-she kissed me!'_ I touched my cheek

 _'I definitelly won't forget this day!'_ I smiled and walked home

 **Sakura Pov**

 _'OMG! Why did I just kissed him!'_ I blushed and touched my lips. I can feel my heart racing **'You love him don't you?'** Inner smirked. Love him? I know that I like him but I don't love him, right? **'Hahaha! Look at your face!'** Inner laughed

 _'Stop laughing at me!'_ I yelled and went to bed _'I wonder if you like me too...'_ I looked at the moon and smiled **'Girl! You're in love!'** Inner said _'Huh? How do you know that you're in love?'_ I asked inner

 **'You kissed him, you blush, your heart is racing, you wished that he likes you too and you're thinking about him!'** Inner rolled her eyes **'You've never acted like this before because of a simple Boy...and you followed him this morning to the playground'**

I blushed again _'I thought you were still sleeping!'_ **'How could I if you're always thinking of Gaara?!'** Inner asked irritated _'I-i guess, I have a crush on him'_ I said not beliving myself

 **'Duh! Now let's sleep!'** Inner said and fell asleep _'I love him...that's better than liking him'_ I fell asleep

 **~~~Morning~~~**

 **Normal Pov**

"Gaara? Wake up Little bro!" Kankuro pushed Gaara out off his head "Ow! Why did you do that?" Gaara groaned. Temari giggled "We're leaving Suna today!" Temari said excited "WHAT?!" Gaara sat up and looked at his sister

"Yeah! I always saw you sad so I thought maybe a break will be good for you! We're going to Konoha city, I have a friend there" Yashamru packed his clothes _'I won't see Sakura again'_ Gaara thought sadly. Yashamaru and the sand siblings walked out of the house and made walked outside Suna village

Infront of the village they saw Sakura standing alone "Sakura!?" Gaara's eyes widen. Sakura turned around "Hi Gaara! I heared that you are leaving" Sakura smiled sadly **'More like woke up earlier to stalk him again'** Inner stated in amuse

"H-how Long did you waited?" Gaara titled his head in confuse "I didn't know when you're going so I waited after 6 a.m!" Sakura smiled "S-so Long?" Gaara still couldn't belive it "Yeah! Didn't want you to go before I said see you soon so...see you soon!" Sakura'ssmile widen

"See you soon?" - "Yeah! It's not like we won't see each other again!" Sakura giggled

"I guess...see you soon Sakura!" Gaara said and gave her his Teddy bear "Gaara?" Sakura took the toy "Take it! It will remember you of me!" Gaara blushed as Sakura hugged him "Thank you! I'll take good care of it!" Sakura took her red bracelet off and gave it Gaara

"Then take this! It'll remeber you of me and our friendship!" Sakura smiled _'F-friendship!? She wants to be friends even though I hit her?'_ Gaara stared at the bracelet and wear it on

"Good! I'm off!" Gaara waved goodbye and left the village "See you soon Gaara-kun!" Sakura waved back _'She said Gaara-kun!'_ Gaara blushed. Yashamaru saw everything and smiled. "You have a cute girlfriend Gaara!" Kankuro grined

"Kankuro!" Gaara's face matched his hair "You would make a cute couple!" - "Stop it!" Kankuro laughed

* * *

 **Gaara Pov**

 _Dear diary,_

 _3 years has already passed since I left Suna...I'm 8 now. I miss Sakura so much. I wonder if she still has the Teddy bear or not. It's really different here in Konohagakure than in Sunagakure, I met someone who's like me! His name's Uzumaki Naruto and his demon is called Kyuubi. I also met Uchiha Sasuke. He's populare with the Girls but as I came in Konoha, half of his fangirls became obsses with me! It drives me crazy! Screaming in the morning 'till the evening! I wonder how Sasuke Keep up with this, so I decided to spend a lot of time with him to know him more! I regret it...he's acting like a Boss!_

 _~Gaara_

I sighed _'I need air'_ \- "I'm going to the playgroung!" I walked out of the house "Alright! Be carefull!" Yashamaru called out. I watched around the village and sighed _'I miss Sakura...'_ I looked up at the sky _'I wonder if she's alright.._ '

At the playground I sat at my usuall seat at the swing "KYAAA! IT'S GAARA-KUN" One girl squealed _'Not them again'_ I groaned

"GAARA-KUN! MARRY ME!" - "NO! I WANT TO BEAR YOUR BABIES GAARA-KUN" - "FORGET IT! I'M GAARA-KUN'S WIFE!" - "NO! ME!" - "ME!" - "GO AWAY! GAARA-KUN IS MINE!" - "GAARA-KUN WILL CHOOSE ME!"

I took a walk in the forest _'Man, I hate fangirls!'_ I sighed relife, hearing no screamings. I suddenly heared a voice **'Please not another fangirl!'** Shukaku groaned. I was about to walk away until the Girl started singing

 _I used to be so happy_  
 _But without here I feel so low~_

 _'That voice..it's sound so familiar'_ I followed the voice

 _I watched you as you left but I can never seem to let you go~_

 _'Wait a second! That's Sakuras voice!'_ I ran to the direction of the voice

 _'Cause once upon a time you were my everything~_  
 _It's clear to see that time hasn't changed a Thing~_  
 _It's very deep inside me but I feel there's something you should know..._

 _'Sakura you're here...'_ Gaara hid himself behind a bush

 _I'll never forget you_  
 _You'll always be by my side_  
 _From the day that I met you_  
 _I knew that I would love you till the day I die_  
 _And I will never want much more_  
 _And in my heart I will always be sure_  
 _I will never forget you_  
 _And you'll always be by my side till the day I die_

 _Funny how we both end up here but everything seems alright_  
 _I wonder what would happen_  
 _If we went back and put up a fight_  
 _'Cause once upon a time you were my everything_  
 _It's clear to see that time hasn't changed a thing_  
 _So what in this world do you think could ever take you off my mind (take you off my mind)_

 _I will never forget you_  
 _And you'll always be by my side_  
 _From the day that I met you_  
 _I knew that I would love you 'til the day I die_  
 _And I will never want much more_  
 _And in my heart I will always be sure_  
 _I will never forget you_  
 _And you'll always be by my side 'til the day I die_

 _Feeling it, loving it_  
 _Everything that we do_  
 _And all along, I knew I had something special with you_  
 _But sometimes you just gotta know that these things fall through_  
 _But I'm still tired and I can't hide my connection with you_

 _I will never forget you_  
 _And you'll always be by my side_  
 _From the day that I met you_  
 _I knew that I would love you 'til the day I die_  
 _And I will never want much more_  
 _And in my heart I will always be sure_  
 _That I will never forget you_  
 _And you'll always be by my side 'til the day I die_

 _'Til the day I die..._

 _'Til the day I die..._

 **clap! clap! clap! clap! clap!**

Sakura turned around as she heared someone clapping "Gaara!?" Sakura was shocked to see me "That was very beautiful Sakura-chan!" I smiled and continue clapping. Sakura ran and gave me a big hug

"I missed you Gaara-kun..." Sakura whispered "I missed you too" I hugged back "What are you doing here Sakura-chan" I asked and took her Hand "My parents decided that I should start my ninja way in a private School here in Konohagakure" Sakura answered

"Where are you staying at?" - "Near the Konoha High School!" - "Perfect! I live near that School too! We can hang out together if you want to" - "Of course I want to! I'm looking Forward to see you every day!" - "Cool! And-

Me and Sakura spend our time talking, playing and laughing with each other. We had so much fun that we had forgot the time "Oh! It's getting dark soon!" Sakura notice the sun going down

"You're right, wanna hang out tomorrow? I want you to meet my friends!" I broght Sakura home "Sure! Goodnight Gaara-kun!" Sakura said "Goodnight Sakura-chan!" Gaara walked home and sleep tight

 **~~The Next Morning~~**

 **Normal Pov**

"Hey Gaara-kun" Sakura waved at him "Hey Saku-chan!" Gaara notice that she hid one hand behind her back "What's behind your back?" Gaara asked. Sakura showed Gaara what she had

"Ta-daa~" Sakura held the Teddy bear Gaara gave her before he left. Gaara's eyes widden "You still got it!? And it's so clean!" Gaara awed and cares the bear "Of course! I took care of it" Sakura giggled

 **'Sorry to distroy your happy mood kid...but I Need to Show you something'** Shukaku showed him what he saw

 **A few Buildings away~~**

"My dog smelled that Gaara is at the playground. So let's go..." Jugo said and walked to the playground "Kyaa! Sasuke-kun! I love you-" Sasuke kicked her in her stomach "Tsk! Annoying..." Sasuke sneered

"We'll tell Gaara that our new rule is; never be nice on Girls! Right Sasuke?" Suigetsu looked at Sasuke "Hn" Sasuke replied "What should we do if he break the rule" Arashi asked

"Simple, we'll kick him out off the gang!" Sasuke smirked "Oh look there is he! He's with...a girl?" Suigetsu stared at Gaaras back "Lets see whats he's going to do" Sasuke and the others hid behind a tree near Gaara and Sakura

 **Back to Gaara~~**

 _'Uh oh..'_ Gaara froze **'What are you going to do know kid?'** Shukaku asked "Here Gaara-kun! I'll give this to you!" Sakura held the toy out for Gaara to take. Gaara stared at the toy _'Sakura-chan...please forgive me!'_

"Gaara-kun...what's wrong-" Gaara trow the toy on the ground and stepped on it "Gaara-kun! What are you doing!? Stop-" - "Do you think I want something from you?" Gaara sneered "Go away! You're annoying!"

Gaara tried to be emotionless as he saw Sakura's tears falling out "Ha! What a crybaby! Go to your mommy and Daddy!" _'I'm sorry Sakura...'_

Sakura cried "FORGET IT! I HATE YOU SABAKU NO GAARA!" Gaara felt his heart break into thousand of pieces as Sakura said that and ran crying away from him **'You made the wrong choice kid...'** Shukaku disappeared in his mind

Silent...

...

...

"Woohoo! Great Job Gaara!" Suigetsu patted his back "We saw everything. Good Job" Sasuke smirked "That was our new rule, you were really cruel" Jugo smiled "Hn" Gaara stared emotionless at them

 _'Shit! What have I done..'_ Gaara cursed himself

* * *

 **Normal Pov**

 _Dear diary,_

 _i'm so stupid! Why did I said that to Sakura...I regret it everyday. And 5 years has already passed! Fuck! I hated it before that I haven't seen Sakura for 3 years. 3 fucking years! I hope she forgive me someday, I can't live without her...Sakura, if I only could say that I love her. Damn it! Why is love so hard!?_

 _~Gaara_

 _'Why am I actually wasting my time on this?'_ Gaara asked **'You're depress and try to hide your emotions in a diary'** Shukaku replied

"-mm whatever" - Do that and I'll kill you Kankuro!" - "No I'm not joking" - "I don't care" Gaara hang up "Sooo what happened sweetie?" Temari sat at his bed. Gaara stared blankly at her

"It's none of your Business..and don't call me sweetie" Gaara got up and slamed the door shut. Temari sighed _'What happen to you Gaara?'_

 **At School~**

"Man you look awful!" Naruto said and took a seat next to him "Leave me alone..." - " Forget it! Didn't you heared the News? Some students from Shitsuki High are coming to visit the School" Naruto said

"I don't care" Gaara looked out of the window "You're boorrriiinngg!" Naruto stated and lay his head on the table "I've heard that Shintsuki High is aprivat School" Choji munched on his Chips "Yeah me too! I also heard that there are a lot of hot babes!" Kiba whistled

 **'Sakura goes to a privat School...'** Shukaku mentioned. I ingored him

 _"My parents decided that I should start my ninja way in a private School here in Konohagakure" Sakura answered_.

Gaara groaned _'Don't remember me Shukaku'_ "You alright Gaara?" Naruto stared at him "Yeah I'm fine"

 **Brriiinnnnngggg!**

"Lunch time!" Naruto packed his things and walked into the Cafeteria. Gaara followed him. The leaf gang sat on a table at the Corner of the Cafeteria and Gaara was about to join them as somone bumped into him "A-ah! G-gomenasai!" The Girl said and bowed "It's fine" Gaara whisperes that only she could heared

"HEY! DON'T TOUCH GAARA-KUN YOU SHINTSUKI SLUT!" Matsuri yelled at her. A sharp knife came flying towards Matsuri and cut her left cheek then to the wall. Matsuri froze "I-i'm sorry for my b-best friends b-behaviour" The dark blue haired Girl said quietly

"Oops, my bad...sorry my hand slipped" Another Person said sarcastic. Everyone turned to look at the Person _'S-sakura!?'_ Gaara froze in shock. Sakura stood at the door with two othe knifes "Stand still...I won't miss this time" Sakura pointed a knife on her

Not over a Minute, Matsuri fainted. "Tsk! Hinata...you alright?" Sakura walked to her "Y-Yeah, I'm fine" Hinata said "Come on, our time is over" Sakura walked away "Sakura! Wait!" Gaara yelled out to her "Can I help you?" Sakura stared blankly at him. Gaara stayed quiet "I guess not" Sakura continue to walk away

 _'Damn it!'_ Gaara thought angrily

xxxxxxxxxx

"Gaara" Sasuke stopped me from leaving "What do you want?" Gaara asked "Why did you left the Soung gang?" Sasuke looked at him closely "That's None of your Business, deal with it" Gaara walked past him

"I'll get my answer if you want or not" Sasuke said "Pfff like I care" Gaara sneered and walked home

Arriving at home Gaara was crushed into a hug "Gaara!" Kankuro yelled excited _'Not him...'_ Gaara sighed tiredly "What are you doing here Kankuro? Aren't you suppose to live with Temari alone?" Gaara pushed him away "Yashamaru is gone for a week and he asked me to look after you" Kankura sat on the coach

"Whatever, don't come into my room" Gaara stated "I also heard that you have Girls problem?" Kankuro stiffled a laugh "Leave me alone" Gaara growled and walked away

"Tsk, stubborn as always" Kankuro rolled his eyes and took his phone out "Hey Temari" " _How's the bear?"_ Temari asked "Still the same" Kankuro replied and sat down "What about you?" - _"Sakura is still angry at Gaara...she beat a couple of students at Shintsuki High. She's cool!"_ Temari complimented

"This Mission will be hard..." Kankuro sighed "Great that I know a Person that wants to help" Kankuro smirked

* * *

 **3 years later~~**

 _January 19th_

 _Dear diary,_

 _16...todays my 16th birthday. I'm not really happy about it. Wanna know why? It's because my Family forced me to hang out with Naruto. I don't hate Naruto but he's getting on my nerves lately. 3 days ago he started to hang out with me, that's so unlike him...he usually goes after School to Ishiraku's but instead of eating ramen he followed me 'till I'm home. Man, that's creepy! He's not so cheerfull anymore! I wonder why..._

 _~Gaara_

Gaara ignored Naruto "Please?" - "No" - "Please with cherry on top?" Naruto used his puppy eyes. Gaara glared at him "Come on! It will be fun!" Naruto said annoyed that Gaara doesn't want to come to the Festival

"Again, I SAID NO!" Gaara walked away _'Damn...I need to think of something'_ Naruto thought _'I know!'_

"There's will be broiled gizzards!" - "..." - Naruto grined "Meet us at the front stage at 7 p.m!" Naruto waved him goodbye and ran to Ishiraku's ramen shop

 _'That baka'_ Gaara sweat dropped _'Might as well come'_

 **At the Festival~**

"I won the bet Kiba!" Naruto grinned "Oh man, here" Kiba gave him his money "Don't tell me you bet if I come or no" Gaara facepalmed "Yeah we did!" Naruto laughed "I'm out of Money to buy ramen so I bet with Kiba

"You only wanted my money!?" Kiba tackled Naruto to the ground "Dude! That Looks soo gay!" Naruto pushed him away **'You have great friends kid'** Shukaku smirked _'Oh shut up!'_

"Ahem! I would like to get your Attention!" A man came on the front stage "Here is Haruno Sakura with the song Firework!"

 _Do you ever feel like a plastic bag~_  
 _Drifting through the wind wanting to start again?~_

 _'Sakura! Sakura...I wish I've never said those things to you'_ Gaara watched her singing and dancing

 _Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_  
 _Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?_  
 _Do you ever feel already buried deep?_  
 _Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing_  
 _Do you know that there's still a chance for you_  
 _'Cause there's a spark in you_

 _You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine_  
 _Just own the night like the fourth of July_

 _'Cause baby you're a firework_  
 _Come on, show 'em what you're worth_  
 _Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_  
 _As you shoot across the sky-y-y_  
 _Baby, you're a firework_  
 _Come on, show 'em what you're worth_  
 _Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_  
 _As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

 _(Boom, boom, boom even brighter)_  
 _Than the moon, moon, moon_  
 _Boom, boom, boom even brighter_  
 _Than the moon, moon, moon_

"YEEAAAHH!" "SAKURA! SAKURA SAKURA!" Everyone screamed. Sakura smiled and walked to a hill that sees everything in the Festival. Sakura sighed _'Gaara..'_ Sakura took the Teddy bear out off her bag

"You still have it, huh?" Gaara sat next to her "What do you want?" Sakura glared at him "Your performanc was amazing" Gaara took her chin "W-what do think you're-" Before Sakura could finish her sentence Gaara kissed her

For Gaara's surprise, Sakura kissed back. After a few moments they stopped and gasped for air "W-why? Why did you do it?" Tears fell out of Sakura's eyes. Gaara wiped them with his thumbs away

"I was really stupid back then, please forgive me" Gaara put his forehead on hers "I'll forgive you..."

 **Boom! Boom! Boom!**

"The firework has started!" Sakura looked at the sky "I see that" Gaara pulled her closer "I love you Sakura..." Gaara whispered "I love you too" Sakura leaned on him. Together they watched the fireworks explode above their heads

 **Behind a few bushes~**

"Mission success!" Naruto whispered into his walki-talki _"Great Job Naruto! You can go now"_ Kankuro said "You own me one Kankuro" Naruto looked at the new couple and left "Yeah, yeah" Kankuro turn his walki-talki off

"Phew! We did it!" Kankuro smiled happily "Gaara is a hard one to get" Temari sighed and closed her eyes "But we did it! I'm gratefull that you guys helped out!" Temari hugged them "Anything for our Sakura-chan!" Ino grined

"Y-yeah! I-i'm happy that i c-could help" Hinata smiled "You're evil Hinata! Tricking Sakura with your puppy eyes to sing at the Festival!" Temari laughed

Everyone laughed

* * *

Sakuras Pov

Sorry guys but this will be the end! Someone's running out of ideas! **(I'm sorry!)**

You see it was difficult in the beginnig but it turned out alright. How me and Gaara are doing? Pretty good. Gaara asked me to be his wife! Yeah...really good. I became a doctor at Konoha hostpital and Gaara is a teacher at Konoha High

We decided to stay at Konoha since it's better than Suna. And Gaara's sister! Really nice! She already accept me as a sister. I definitely invite her to mine and Gaara's wedding...Gaara's family and his friends are invited too of course!

We faugh sometimes and in the end he surprise me with gifts! Gaara's soo stubborn but he could be really sweet if he wants to. And the Teddy bear...it means a lot to me. It reminds me of Gaara. No matter how stubborn Gaara is, I'll still love him...

Wonder how he will react 'till I tell him that he's going to be father...

* * *

 **R &R!**


End file.
